1. Field
The present invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to reception of digital mobile television signals.
2. Background
Portable electronic devices allow users to be mobile. Instead of being fixed to a single location, a person can use a portable electronic device to work or enjoy entertainment at multiple locations. In addition to allowing mobility, users of the portable electronic devices also desire connectivity. As such, wireless connectivity is one of the fastest growing technologies over the last few years. A Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN), based on the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards and commonly known as “Wi-Fi” and “Vi-Fi”, and mobile TV services standards such as MediaFLO, DVB-H, DVTDVB-T, ISDB-T, and CMMB, are examples of networks that promote wireless connectivity. Other standards also exist to govern wireless communications. Portable electronic devices, such as laptops, personal digital assistants, mobile telephones, gaming devices, etc., are often manufactured with the capability for wireless communication (i.e., wireless transmission and wireless reception of data) according to standards such as those discussed above. Fixed electronic devices, such as desktop Personal Computers (PCs), routers, printers, game stations, etc., may also have wireless capability installed during manufacturing. Universal Serial Bus (USB) ports are standard interfaces incorporated by the manufacturers of these portable and fixed wireless devices.
Wireless devices often require an antenna for adequate reception of wireless communications signals. Traditional WLAN and mobile TV antennas are usually internally enclosed in the main body of a receiving device, close to the Printed Circuit Board (PCB) and electronics of the device, which result in poor antenna gain performance and non-uniform radiation patterns. Traditional external antennas for mobile WLAN and TV receivers are inconveniently bulky and long, usually requiring connecting cables to enable placement of the antenna outside the range of interference from components of the wireless device itself such as keyboards, displays, power supplies and circuits boards.
Thus, there is a need in the art for an adjustable accessory transceiver/antenna device for digital mobile TV receivers and other wireless devices that can be conveniently plugged into the USB ports standard to personal computer and mobile wireless devices for receiving wireless signals and digital mobile TV services.